


Pushing

by senashenta



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians/How to Train Your Dragon, rise of the guardians
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Bottoming from the Top, Frostcup - Freeform, Hijack, M/M, Mild Language, NSFW, Opposites Attract, Sexual Tension, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 09:30:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2502932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/senashenta/pseuds/senashenta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiccup Haddock had a love-hate relationship with University life. It got him out of Berk and away from his father, which was always a good thing. Burgess was halfway across the world from where he’d grown up, though, which meant he never saw any of his friends anymore, either.</p><p>Moving that far for school had given him a fresh start, which he had sorely needed, and any of the bullying that he had put up with growing up was thankfully absent. No one on-campus seemed particularly bothered that he was kind of quiet, a bit of a nerd, short, thin and lanky. No one made fun of his choice of clothing, books or classes.</p><p>Except his roommate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pushing

**Author's Note:**

> My 2013 HiJack Secret Santa gift for swag-lex on Tumblr. :)

**PUSHING  
By Senashenta**

Hiccup Haddock had a love-hate relationship with University life. It got him out of Berk and away from his father, which was always a good thing. Burgess was halfway across the world from where he’d grown up, though, which meant he never saw any of his friends anymore, either. 

Moving that far for school had given him a fresh start, which he had sorely needed, and any of the bullying that he had put up with growing up was thankfully absent. No one on-campus seemed particularly bothered that he was kind of quiet, a bit of a nerd, short, thin and lanky. No one made fun of his choice of clothing, books or classes. 

Except his roommate. 

Jackson Overland was, to put it simply, a royal pain in the ass. 

The main _problem_ with this was that he was also _extremely_ good-looking, and every time he bothered Hiccup, teased him, made a mess of their shared room, left his empty food containers around or, really, did any of the multitude of things that irritated Hiccup to _no end_ , all he had to do was smile and bat his eyes and the shorter boy found himself just muttering and completely forgiving whatever transgression had transpired. 

The _bigger_ problem was that Jack was completely aware of Hiccup’s borderline-crush on him, and he definitely used it to his advantage. He also liked to tease Hiccup with little things, like hanging out in their room shirtless or sleeping in just his boxers. He found it funny how the little brunet would watch him from the corner of his eye, but avert his gaze quickly if Jack even so much as glanced in his direction. (He also blushed the cutest pink, all across his nose and cheeks, making his freckles fade beneath the flush.) 

Hiccup, for his part, steadfastly refused to do anything beyond look at Jack secretly and wish his roommate wasn’t such a huge brat. 

But then he began to notice Jack looking at him, too. At first he thought it was his imagination—because Jack was pretty much the hottest guy on campus, and sure, he batted his eyes when he wanted Hiccup to forgive him for something, but beyond that, why in the hell would someone of his caliber be even _remotely_ interested in a person like Hiccup? Or at least that was what the freckled teen told himself. 

Thankfully, the other boy was much less subtle than Hiccup when it came to his admiring, and after Hiccup caught him blatantly staring for the third time, he had to actually admit to himself that maybe Jack was paying attention to him. Either that or he had something permanently stuck to his face. 

Then Jack started doing little things, like stretching his arms over his head when Hiccup was looking in his direction, his shirt pulling up to expose his stomach; or getting dressed slower in the morning, and undressed slower in the evening, flashing skin and taut muscle. And Hiccup _hated_ it, but only because it left him embarrassingly bothered and all he could do about it was wait until Jack was asleep, duck into their shared bathroom, close the door, and jerk off to thoughts of what he had seen in the hours before. 

It was all really rather unbearable. 

One day, he was working at his desk, trying to finish up some schoolwork before the holidays hit. Not that it really mattered, since he wasn’t going home anyway. Plane fare to Berk was too expensive, and Christmas with his father had always been a little awkward anyway. But Hiccup was still hoping to have a few days to relax, anyway, so getting his schoolwork out of the way was kind of a priority. 

Or at least it was until Jack came out of the bathroom, his normally chocolate-brown hair dyed a shockingly hot white and wearing nothing but his freaking boxers, a damp towel hanging around his shoulders. 

Hiccup nearly choked on his tongue. He buried his nose in his work quickly. 

“Are you seriously doing homework? Dude, Christmas is like a week away. Take a break already.” When Hiccup didn’t respond, Jack just wandered across the room and leaned over his shoulder, one hand coming up to rest against his arm. “Ancient civ? Yeah, I’ve got that next semester. Any good? I heard the professor is a total snorefest.” 

Hiccup swallowed and tried to shrug him off. “Jack, _personal space_ , man.” 

There was a short pause, and then Jack’s hand tightened on his arm, squeezing lightly. “Are you seriously saying that to me?” 

The smaller boy stiffened ever-so-slightly. “What are you talking about?” 

Jack made a terse noise. His hand moved off of Hiccup’s shoulder, and the other boy was just about to breathe a sigh of relief when, a second later, Jack grabbed hold of his wheeled desk chair and spun it around. 

Hiccup yelped out a surprised noise, flailing and knocking his books onto the ground. He stared up at Jack with wide eyes. “Jack, what the hell?!” 

Jack just planted his hands on the chair arms and leaned down to look at him. “I honestly couldn’t be more obvious. And neither could you.” 

A brief hesitation—and then Hiccup scowled. He pushed Jack out of the way and climbed out of the chair, retreating to a safe distance across the room. One hand came up to run through his hair anxiously. He wasn’t sure he liked where this was going. “Quit it. Mess with me some other time, I’m not in the mood tonight.” 

Over by the desk, Jack threw his hands into the air. “Oh, for God’s sake! Even you can’t be that oblivious!” 

Hiccup shifted uncomfortably and turned to look out the window. His hands clenched against the sill when he heard Jack mutter something under his breath and then footsteps as the other boy approached. 

“Hic, look at me.” 

“I would really rather not.” 

“Hiccup.” 

“Seriously, Jack—” 

_“Hiccup.”_

Hands came down on his shoulders and the next thing Hiccup knew, he was being spun around. Green eyes widened again, even as Jack turned him a little and shoved him back into the wall next to the window. He gasped, his own hands coming up to grab at Jack’s wrists. “Hey!” 

“Tell me you don’t want me.” 

“Wh-what are you—” 

“Because I know you do. I see you looking at me. And I know you see me looking at you, too.” 

Hiccup shook his head, fingers tightening at Jack’s wrists. 

A pause, and then Jack’s lips quirked into a little smirk. He leaned down until he was on Hiccup’s level, his voice lowering, and licked his lips. “I hear you, too. In the bathroom at night, panting and moaning my name.” 

Hiccup’s eyes widened even father and his color flooded his face. “I—I don’t…!” 

“You. Do.” Jack purred. He pressed closer. “And I’ll tell you something, Hic. It’s _your_ name _I_ moan when you’re out and I’m _all alone_ in here.” 

Oh God. Hiccup took a weak, shaky breath—and then _broke_. He brought his hands down, shoved away from the wall, and practically dove at Jack, colliding with him and kissing him, mashing their lips together with much more desperation than finesse. 

Jack made a surprised noise, stumbling back, and brown eyes widened almost comically. He really hadn’t been expecting his mousy roommate to do anything even remotely like that. After a second of shock, though, he managed to catch his balance and steady them both before they could crash to the ground. 

Hiccup just lifted his hands up, grabbed hold of Jack’s now-white hair, and kissed him again, pushing forward until Jack had to back up—and a moment later the taller boy’s knees bumped into the side of Hiccup’s bed. Jack barely had time to register what was happening before he was toppling backward. He landed on the bed with a muffled gasp, even as Hiccup followed him down, straddling his hips and leaning down for another kiss. 

“Mmmhangon—Hic—mmh—g-give a seconmmmnd…!” 

“Shut up.” 

Hiccup tilted his head to bite down just under Jack’s ear, and holy hell who knew the little shrimp could be so fucking dominating? Jack gave a hiss at the bite, wincing faintly, and was just bringing his hands up to push at Hiccup a little when the brunet sat up, dropping his hands to quickly yank his own shirt over his head. He discarded it without a second thought. 

When Hiccup leaned down again, though, Jack hurriedly brought his hands up to push against his freckled chest. “Whoa, whoa, whoa!” He half-panted, “Jesus, Hic, wh-what the hell?!” 

Hiccup’s lips turned down slightly. “Look, i-if you want me to stop just—fine. You know what? Fine.” 

“I never said I wanted you to stop! You just surprised the hell out of me!” 

“ _Okay_. Then stop complaining and tell me where you keep the condoms.” 

“I-in my desk drawer—” 

The smaller boy stood quickly, leaving Jack laying on the bed, to cross the room, fingers working at the button and zip of his jeans as he went. When he reached Jack’s desk, he rifled through the drawer until his fingers found one of the foil packets he was looking for. Plucking it out, he slammed the drawer again and hurried back across to where Jack was waiting, looking a little flabbergasted still. 

When he reached the bed, Hiccup transferred the condom to his mouth, holding it with his teeth while he stripped out of his jeans and kicked them out of the way, followed quickly by his boxers. 

Jack just watched, swallowing thickly when the brunet climbed back onto the bed, straddled him again, and held himself up on his knees for a moment before settling. 

The white-haired boy, in all his teasing and plotting and half-assed planning, had never thought of a possible scenario where Hiccup was this pushy. He had expected to be the dominant one. And here was his bookish little roommate-come-lover pushing him around and taking matters into his own hands now and oh, God, why was it so _hot?_

“H-Hiccup—” 

Hiccup looked down at him, eyebrows lifting in question, and brought a hand up to pluck the condom from his lips. He deposited it on the mattress off to the side for the time being. “What, Jack?” 

“Uh,” Jack swallowed again, then licked his lips. His hands lifted finally to rest against Hiccup’s legs. “Are we gonna talk about… I mean, it’s just, I’ve never…” And then, finally, embarrassed, “I’ve always topped before.” 

Green eyes blinked slowly. Then a quick shrug. “Don’t worry about it. You’re going to do the fucking, I’m just going to be on top.” 

“Oh,” Jack managed weakly. “I—oh. Okay.” 

Hiccup flashed a smile, then leaned down to kiss him again—properly, this time, not just crashing their mouths together out of frustration and desperation—and Jack had actually managed to gather his wits about him enough to respond. 

The following few minutes were filled with long, heated, sucking kisses, wandering hands, rocking hips and muffled gasps, until Hiccup finally pulled away to trail his lips down Jack’s throat again. Jack’s fingers dragged down the brunet’s freckled back, leaving little pink trails when teeth closed at the crook of his neck, biting down and leaving a mark behind, dark against his naturally pale skin. 

Hiccup was possessive, too, apparently. 

Then nimble fingers were hooking into the waistband of his boxers, and the next thing Jack knew, Hiccup was sliding back out of his lap to yank them away—then he leaned down to lick a hot stripe up the underside of Jack’s already-straining erection before returning to his previous position. 

Jack jolted and _moaned_. 

And then, as if his head wasn’t already on the verge of swimming, he was treated to the sight of Hiccup sucking on two of his own fingers, then lifting up on his knees and reaching down to slide them into himself. Jack had to try very hard not to grab at his own cock and start jerking. Instead he dug his hands into the blankets and _pulled_. “Oh my fucking _God_ , Hic—” “ _Mmh_.” Hiccup just grunted softly, eyes closed and biting on his lip, fingers working quickly, sliding deep, then pulling out before pushing in again, parting and stroking. 

After another almost torturously-long moment he stopped, drawing his hand away, and licked his lips before reaching for the previously-discarded condom. Hiccup made short work of ripping the packet open and rolling it over Jack’s member—and Jack just watched, breathing hard, as the smaller boy adjusted himself, slid a hand down to hold him steady, and then sank down over him, hips rolling and pushing hard, taking him in fully and deeply. 

Jack moaned, head falling back, and lifted his hands from the blankets to grab at Hiccup’s trembling thighs again instead, fingers digging in a little. Hiccup just gasped out a curse, his own hands coming to rest against Jack’s ribs. He was still for a few breaths, just panting quietly. 

Jack was just about to ask him if he was alright when Hiccup began to move—slowly at first, just little rocks of his hips, but then, soon, faster and harder, until he was rocking heatedly over Jack’s lap, moaning wantonly as Jack thrust up into him just as energetically. 

And God, Hiccup was hot, there was no question of that: with his skin flushed and his hair sweat-damp, green eyes glazed over with pleasure and lips swollen, parted as he panted and cried out desperately, his own cock straining against his stomach, jerking and jolting along with their continued movement. 

Jack wasn’t going to last much longer, not at this rate. Shaking his head, he reached to take hold of Hiccup’s dick, squeezing and stroking in time with his thrusts—and Hiccup _keened_ , yelping out a cry and throwing his head back, mouth and throat working but no actual words escaping. 

“Oh, _God_ , Hic—!” 

_“J-Jack!”_

Another hard jerk of his hips and Hiccup came with a startled shout, spilling himself over Jack’s fingers, shivering and shuddering along with his abrupt release, muscles twitching. Jack gasped out a cry of his own only a breath later, the rapid-fire clenching of Hiccup’s inner walls shoving him over the edge as well. He came with a hoarse moan, head tossed to the side and back arching. 

Hiccup was tense for another few seconds, then just slumped down over him, forehead coming to rest against Jack’s chest. Jack carefully slid his hands around to the small of the other boy’s back, fingers rubbing there almost absently. 

“Mmmm…” 

“Heh… holy shit…” 

The brunet hummed softly, then sat back up with a faint wince, lifting off of Jack and falling onto his back next to him. Jack took a half-second to pull the condom off of his softened cock. He tossed it in the general direction of the waste basket and probably missed entirely. 

One hand came up to run through white hair, a little shaky. 

“Okay… but seriously… where the _fuck_ did you learn to do that?” 

“Had a boyfriend back home,” Hiccup muttered weakly. He’d had one arm flung up over his face, but lowered it to look sideways at Jack. “He was kind of an asshole and I ended up breaking up with him, but he was really good in bed, okay?” 

Jack blinked. He felt his lips tilt into a grin. “And you’re a fast learner.” 

“Exactly.” 

“Man. I am going to need to stock up on condoms.” 

“Just how much sex are you planning on us having?” 

“As much as possible. At least until I’ve seen all your tricks.” 

“Oh, bite me.” 

“Speaking of which, how am I supposed to explain the goddamn _bite marks_ you left, you little shit?” 

Hiccup shrugged and rolled onto his side, facing away from Jack. “Dunno. Now shush, I need some sleep.” 

There was a moment of silence, during with Jack pouted, then some shuffling. Green eyes opened when an arm slid over him and Jack scooted closer, spooning up against him, warm on his back. Soft breath puffed on the nape of his neck. Hiccup just sighed and closed his eyes again. 

“At least turn the light off.” 

“Can’t. Too tired to get up.” 

“Whatever.” 

“Goodnight, Hic.” 

“…goodnight, Jack.”


End file.
